


MOONBALL!

by achive_defeet_achive



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Mention of matt lindsay and meg, Multi, Swearing, moonball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achive_defeet_achive/pseuds/achive_defeet_achive
Summary: Lazy and busy days in the Achievement Hunter office usually lead to lots of shenanigans, most likely including moonballs. However, not everything can go smoothly, especially not when the AH crew is mixed into it.**********************************************************************************Or 5 times a moonball was a pain in Geoff’s ass and 1 time it was a blessing in disguise
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free/Michael Jones/Geoff Ramsey/Jack Pattillo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	MOONBALL!

**Author's Note:**

> I am editing my stories to remove a certian someone.  
> The storie is the same, only some situations are edited to make sense
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

1.

They were at the end of a long day. They had already recorded an episode of Minecraft, one of Gmod TTT and a quick AWHU, where they had gotten a new box of Moonballs. Right now, they were just sitting around, waiting for the day to pass.

Jeremy decided to do some editing, since he had fallen behind because he was sick one day. It was one of their longer Minecraft episodes, and he was almost done cutting all the footage together. All the different points of views in this episode had taken some time to put together, but Jeremy thought he had found the best combination.

Since he had some troubles with his own computer, he had stolen Geoff’ instead. So now he had taken residents at the gents’ side.

Michael, Jack and Geoff were kidding around with the new moonballs, Gavin was filming them. The lad and gents were throwing the balls to each other, first hitting the wall then back on the other side. By now they were getting the hang of it, and only a few stray balls threaten anyone else in the room.

Jeremy was fully focused on his work, now tuning out the shouts of ‘moonball!’ and barely registering the balls flying all around him.

“Careful Geoff!” Gavin squawked, flinching away from a moonball that almost hit him, “you’re going to take my eye out at this point”.

“That would take the attention away from your giant nose” Geoff retorted, but took a mental note to be more careful when throwing the moonball. He didn’t really want to hit one of his boyfriends when they weren’t prepared or able to catch the ball.

Gavin made some strange bird noises, while the rest of them started to laugh. Jeremy was still too focused to give them their attention, but he smiled at their laughter. Michael caught the ball Gavin threw at him, lining up his shot so he would hit Jack.

“MOONBALL!!” the lad shouted and threw the ball hard at the wall.

A perfect bounce. However, Michael had aimed a bit too far to the left. The ball hit the wall hard and headed straight for the gent’s side. As soon as it was halfway there, both the lads saw at once the mistake. It wasn’t headed for Jack, but Jeremy.

One moment Jeremy was adding the final touches to his edit, the next an object hit his keyboard, and everything went black.

Everyone froze.

“Fuck, Jeremy I am so sorry!” Michael exclaimed, he stood to get a better look at the lad. He knew how hard the other had worked to get the episode done in time.

Jeremy was only staring at his screen. Slowly he booted up the computer and the editing program. As it started, he got the option to open his projects. The episode wasn’t there. 2 hours of work was gone.

Jeremy felt empty, not angry or sad like he thought he would, just empty. Slowly he lowered his head down onto the desk, shutting his eyes tight. He was so tired, maybe he should have stayed home another day.

Suddenly, hands were on his back and arms. Geoff and Jack had taken a side each, now they were caressing Jeremy and whispering reassuring words into his ears.

“It’s okay Jeremy, not the end of the world. It’s only an episode” Geoff said.

“Oh Jeremy, don’t cry. We’ll help you edit it”. Jeremy wasn’t even aware he was crying until Jack pointed it out. It must be the exhaustion from being sick and overworking himself trying to get everything done.

Michael was filled with regret and anger. He felt bad for making his younger boyfriend cry, to erase all the work the lad had done. He was angry at the moonball, at himself. He should have been more careful, more aware that the ball might hit Jeremy. His fists clenched, shutting his own eyes as he felt tears threaten to fall.

“Oh, Michael my boi” Gavin said, jumping up to hug the other.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it” the Jersey boy whispered. The younger lad was quick to shush and reassure him. It didn’t stop the tears from falling, but it decreased the ever-growing guilt in his stomach.

Jeremy had managed to calm down, both Geoff and Jack had quieted down as well. The men were now able to hear the quiet whispers of the oldest lad.

Quickly Jeremy made his way over to the other side, grabbing Michael from the other lad and into his own arms. Stroking his back and nuzzling his chest.

“It’s okay Michael, I know it was an accident and I don’t blame you. Besides, I can redo it. It won’t take long, and I honestly don’t know why I reacted like that. I think I’m still a bit tired from being sick, and overworking didn’t help. It was not your fault” he kissed Michaels cheek as the boy calmed down.

“I’ll help you” he insisted, and Jeremy knew there were no way to change his mind, so all he did was nod.

“Fucking moonballs” Geoff muttered as they all settled down, Jeremy in Michaels lap so the older lad could help.




It was a week later, they had generally forgotten about the moonball-incident, as Gavin had dubbed it. Right now, they were filming another between the games, and they had decided to play flinches-Mooney-doo. It was a big success last time, and they loved to please their viewers.

Michael, Gavin, Jeremy and Geoff stood before the shelves, in that exact order. They had played for about twenty minutes, coming close to the end.

So far, they had managed to stay unharmed, you know except for the usual arm, thigh, hand or shoulder hit, as well as two nut-shots, one for Michael and one for Jeremy. Luckily, they had both covered their junk, so it did not hurt as much.

It was now Jeremy’s turn. The lad threw the ball hard at the wall.

“MOONBALL!!”

The ball flew right by Gavin’s face, and he flinched slightly, a bird sound slipping from his lips.

Jeremy quickly covered his mouth with his hands, looking shocked over at the camera, before turning to Gavin. His hands hovered over the Brit’s arm, but never touching.

“Jesus Jeremy! That was so close!” he laughed.

Michael had opened his mouth in shock but was now laughing. Geoff gasped, whipping his head around to look where the ball went. He, as well, laughed when he noticed no harm was done.

“I think Jeremy is out for blood” Geoff commented, before starting to giggle again.

“Why Jeremy” Gavin whined with a laugh, making Jeremy and Michael laugh.

Geoff turned around to find the moonball that had fallen still on the floor behind them. He picked up the ball and got back in line at the far left, towards the door. He lined up a shot, not exactly knowing where to throw the ball for it to hit one of his boyfriends.

“MOOONBALL!!” he shouted.

However, right as he threw it the door opened, startling him. Instead of going to the right, where the boys stood, the ball went straight forward. Geoff knew it would come right back at him or hit somewhere on his left. He braced himself for impact.

It never came.

Instead, the ball flew to his left and hit the half open door. The boys heard it hit the door, hard, and bounce off.

Straight into Jack, who was stood in the door.

The man went down to the floor, yelling in pain and shock. He clutched his face; glasses having fallen off.

The lads were in shock, frozen still. Jeremy and Gavin had both covered their mouths with their hands, looking at each other, Geoff and Jack. Michael was no better, but he was staring straight at Jack. Suddenly the oldest lad remembered the recording and hurried over to shut the camera off.

Geoff had moved as soon as he heard Jack yell and was now crouched beside the man.

“Fuck, Jack, I am so sorry. Are you alright!?”

Jack only groaned; a headache was forming in his head. He felt something run over his fingers. Once he removed his hand, he noticed it was blood, a cut must have come when the ball hit his glasses.

Speaking off glasses. Jack looked around for them, but it was difficult to see clearly. Suddenly the world seemed clear, Geoff stood above him, hands hovering around his face. The oldest must have put them back on.

However, they were broken. The lens on his right eye was cracked, and he felt the hinge on the same side was loos. That must have been what cut him.

“Fuck, Jack you’re bleeding! Gavin!” Geoff turned to the lad, “Fetch me some paper”. It took a few seconds, but the Brit shook his head and hurried out the door, jumping over Jack’s outstretched legs.

“Jack, are you alright?” Geoff asked again.

Jack looked over at the oldest, who had again crouched down. Geoff had taken his non-bloody hand in his own, squeezing it lightly. His head was now pounding, but other than that he felt fine.

“I…I think so” he answered, “my head hurts like hell, but otherwise I feel fine”

Geoff sighed happily, at least his lover wasn’t too hurt. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Jack’s head, muttering another apology.

“No need to be sorry, you couldn’t have known I was going to walk in the door”

Before Geoff got to reply, Gavin was back with paper. Some was wet with water and some was dry. He handed it all to Geoff, who got to work on cleaning the blood away from Jack’s forehead. Jack hissed slightly when Geoff touched the cut, but otherwise kept quiet.

Jeremy and Michael had now gone back to their desks playing around with whatever they were doing before they started to record the video. Gavin walked over to them, but instead of sitting at his desk he planted himself in Michael’s lap. The latter grunted in reply, but wrapped his arms round the Brit.

Back on the floor, Geoff was done cleaning Jack’s cut and was now trying to apologize once again.

“I am serious Geoff; you don’t need to apologize” Jack tried to insist.

“But Jack, I hurt you!” the man whined.

“I am not hurt- “

“But- “

“No buts, I am fine. The only damage done is my glasses, but they can be replaced. A cut will heal, and a headache will go away”

“Fine” Geoff said, pouting.

“Quit pouting, you big baby, I am the one who is supposed to be injured” Jack joked.

“Jaaaaack, that’s not funny, I feel bad”

“I Am Fine” Jack insisted, kissing away Geoff’s pout.

“Alright, but I’m buying you new glasses” Geoff said, getting up and holding his hand out for Jack.

“I expected nothing less” Jack laughed, gripping Geoff tightly.

However, when he stood up his vision was filled with black dots and he stumbled into Geoff, who wrapped his arms around him. The headache worsened, now it felt like five elephants were dancing disco inside his head. Jack shut his eyes tightly and gripped his head with one hand.

“Alright, the couch it is then” Geoff said, leaving no room for Jack to say he was fine.

Jack was placed gently down on the couch, head resting on the armrest. A body laid itself on top of him, and a blanket atop of them both.

He looked down to see Geoff snuggle into his chest, pinning him down. It was quite effective, since Jack had planned to go back to his own desk to work.

“Why are you here?” he asked.

“I know you. You would go back to work even if you lost your own head. Besides, I never pass up a good excuse for a nap” Geoff answered. Jack knew there was no way to convince the man otherwise and accepted that he was to take a nap now.

Geoff hugged Jack closer and glared at the moonball on the floor for hurting his lover.

3.

Geoff had done as he promised and bought Jack a pair of new glasses. They were a dark navy blue, and honestly Jack liked them much more than the last ones.

The office had restrained form throwing more moonballs, since they seemed to only bring pain. Even though the gents would silently wish they could throw one at the lads when they were annoying, but they kept that secret to themselves. Even the lads had followed the silent agreement to not throw moonballs.

It had now been three day since the moonball-catastrophe, lovingly named by Jeremy.

“Why the fuck do you guys keep naming these events!?” “Because it sounds cool Jack!”

All the moonballs had been rounded up and was stored away safely in the corner. At least all the ones that they managed to find or reach. They knew a few were stuck in the roof and some were just hiding, but they would surely cause no trouble. Right?

Today was a busy day.

Gavin had been running from video to podcast and back again several times, the poor boy had barely gotten to eat or relax the whole day. He was now slumped on the couch, a half-eaten apple in his hand given to him by a worried Jack.

“Honestly you’re going to starve one day if we don’t take care of you” the gent had muttered.

Michael was out of the building for the day, out filming some videos for the Rooster Teeth channel. He had promised Jon to participate in his sketch. The others had no idea what it was about, only knew it would take the whole day.

Because half of the crew had been busy, the remaining men had had a lot to do. Jeremy, Geoff and Jack were each editing and looking over footage, silence filling the room as they all focused on their work.

Jack was working on an episode of Minecraft, that would come out in three days. Jeremy had tackled an episode of trivial pursuit and he was enjoying himself. There wasn’t much work to be done on these kinds of episodes, just making sure the audio and video worked like it should. On the side he was playing the Binding of Isaac.

Geoff was handed the most difficult task, editing an episode of let’s roll. It was usually some of their editors that did this, but two of them had fallen ill and Geoff had volunteered to take some of the work. Besides, he was in the episode and knew where some funny parts were.

They had been working for about an hour, maybe hour and a half. Jeremy was just about finished, as was Jack. Geoff still had some ways to go but promised himself to cuddle with Gavin once he was done.

Said brit was still on the couch, having taken a short nap and was now laying there and staring up at the roof. Loud noises outside told him construction work was happening. He felt it as well, how the floor shook slightly as huge machines worked outside. This was one of the reasons they had decided not to record today, combined with the lack of staff.

He was noticing how some dust were shook down from the roof, falling slowly down onto their desks. The men working only waved it away, but Gavin thought it was somewhat fun to look at. Almost like small dancing people.

As he looked up from following some dust down to the floor, he noticed something green rolling up in the roof. It was right above Geoff and Jeremy, and whatever it was it was deadly close to falling. Just as Gavin was about to call out, the object fell.

Gavin gasped. It was a moonball!

“Watch out!” he shouted, but it was too late. The ball was already falling.

It hit Jeremy’s desk first. The lad jumped back in shock, startled by the falling item. When he did so, he accidentally kicked something under his desk. That caused both screens to go dark, as well as hurt his foot. The moonball did one final bounce on the back of a small shelf he had there, tipping some stuff out onto the desk.

The ball continued its journey, bouncing from Jeremy’s shelf over to Geoff. It hit a figure the oldest had standing by his computer screen, tipping it over. The figure fell atop of Geoff’s keyboard, hitting several buttons. Geoff jumped back in shock, hitting and knocking over his can of diet coke. The can spilled all over his desk and down to the electronics.

The moonball bounced to the floor, where it rolled under another desk. However, the damage was done.

Geoff was down on he knees faster that he had ever been, maybe except that time he hit Jack with a moonball. He was franticly trying to stop the diet coke from ruining all the electronics under his desk, using his shirt as a paper.

“Fuck, fuck. FUCK! Jack, I need paper!” he was shouting.

Jack had also sprung from his seat and ran to the other side of the room for paper. They had luckily started to keep some in the office. He handed a lot to Geoff and kept some so he could clean the top of Geoff’s desk.

On the other side chaos erupted just as fast.

“SHIT!” Jeremy had shouted as soon as he was scared by the moonball. Followed by a “Fucking shit!” as he kicked his PC.

Gavin had rolled over on the couch when trying to warn the others, which had resulted in him falling to the floor with a grunt. However, he was on his feet the instant he heard Jeremy shout in pain, running over to the younger lad.

“Jeremy! Are you ok Jeremy?” he asked.

Jeremy groaned, but let go of his foot. When he tried to move it around it felt fine, maybe a bit soar, but not broken.

“I think so” he said, looking over at his computer, “the same can’t be said for my PC though”.

Gavin looked over at the screen, which was completely black. He shook his head.

“What happened?”

“I think I kicked something, explains my hurting foot and the whole system shutting off. Luckily, I saved right before it, since I was done” Jeremy smiled.

Gavin was happy his fellow lad was alright, and in good spirits. He started to tell the other who it all happened, recreating motions in slow motion to add effect. It made Jeremy laugh, as he started to boot up his PC to check that it all worked. Together they cleaned the mess on the desk.

Geoff had managed to stop most of the liquid from hitting the tangle of cords under his desk. However just as he was cleaning the last rest, a spark sprung from one of the outlets. Geoff jumped back in surprise, hitting his head on his desk.

“God damnit!” He groaned, putting his head on the floor.

“Geoff? You alright?” Jack asked, ha had finished drying up to top of the others desk.

Geoff only groaned in response; he was done. He knew something was broken, not wanting to know what.

“Geoff?” Jack asked again.

“Fuck this” he muttered but got back under his desk to find out what was broken.

After some searching, he found it. It was his Xbox, but luckily only the cord giving the device power. That could easily be replaced, and he could just borrow one form any of the others if he needed to.

With a sigh he got back on his chair and looked over the damage the figure had done to his work. The computer had gone back to his lock screen, so he quickly typed in his password to open it up.

Surprisingly it all seemed to be good. Sure, it had erased a few of his cuts, but that was an easy fix. Honestly, the worst that had happened was the nine browsers it had opened, which was making his computer a bit slower. With a happy sigh Geoff saved his work on the video, it was nearly done, and he had no energy to finish it right now.

Instead he got up and walked over to the lads’ side.

Jeremy was happily playing The Binding of Isaac again, and Gavin had gone back to the couch. ‘Perfect’, Geoff thought.

He walked over and flopped down onto the brit, startling the younger man.

“You weigh a ton Geoff; you’re going to crush me!” Gavin whined with a smile.

Geoff huffed, but shifted so the brit was the one on top. He rested his hand on Gavin’s back, the lad resting his head on the gent’s shoulder.

“What brings you to the couch this fine evening?” Gavin asked with a giggle.

“Fucking moonballs” Geoff answered bitterly, making Gavin laugh.

4.

Loud noises filled the office, “the moonball of destruction” forgotten in all the chaos. Honestly, Michael was proud of that nickname.

“AH! Fucking, Gavin Free. You are dead!” Michael shouted as he watched his GTA character be run over…again.

Beside him Gavin was giggling up a storm, random sounds slipping from his lips as he kept annoying the older lad. They were playing GTA, another random video where they had no idea what they were going to do. Jeremy was out of the office right now, filming Chump.

Now Geoff and Jack were trying to get a cargobob, Gavin had no idea why, and the brit had grown bored. So of course, he had to take it out on his favorite Jersey boy.

First he had gotten his Batmobile, since it was one of his fastest cars. He had then hunted down Michael and hit him with his car, which had killed the other.

The first time Michael had shouted in shock but laughed. The second time he started to understand, Gavin was bored, and he was the target. Since he himself had grown tired of the gents trying to come up with ideas, he decided to play along with Gavin. The oldest lad started to run away from Gavin, turning it into a chase and a game.

Surprisingly, Gavin was doing better than Michael and the brit had killed him about 13 times by now. Michael was just respawning somewhere south on the map when he heard a quiet giggle from his side. He looked over at Gavin, saw his screen and quickly turned back to his own.

Barreling towards him was the Batmobile, and Michael barley managed to jump to the side. Gavin flew by him, boosting at the wrong time and went flying.

“AAAAAAHHHH!!” he shouted as his car flew high up in the air.

“You thought bitch!” Michael laughed.

Gavin only laughed in response, crying out when his car landed roughly on the roof om some building. That only made him laugh more.

Michael had taken the time to steal a random car and was now speeding down the highway.

“Michael boi, where are you going?” Gavin asked, quickly catching up to the older lad.

Michael had taken his eyes of his screen for a second to look over at Gavin. So, what if people thought it was cheesy, the brit was extremely cute when he was laughing. However, it was a mistake, because the moment he looked back he hit one of the cars driving the opposite way.

“Oh Micoo, I’m going to get you now boi!” Gavin squealed when he noticed the crash.

“Nohohoho” Michael laughed.

Before he was able to move another inch, Gavin hit him full force. His car went flying, and he started to scream. Gavin was laughing beside him, almost falling from his chair.

“AAAAAHHHHH AHAHAHA!!” Michael was screaming and laughing, “NOOOO! The water!”.

His car landed in the ocean, his character was ejected into the sea and the car was ruined. He swam quickly to the shore, and just as he got there, he saw Gavin speeding down the beach.

“Gavin, I swear to fucking God, I’ll-” Michael muttered, but got no further before he was killed once again.

“You’ll what boi?” Gavin questioned innocently, giggling quietly to himself.

“I’ll fucking murder you, that’s what I’m going to do!” Michael said, getting up from his chair.

This was not unusual for the two of them, always teasing and playing with each other. Therefore, the gents payed no mind to the two of them while they squabbled away. They knew the playfighting was just that, playing. Even though Michael was stronger than Gavin, the older would never hurt the other.

Gavin squawked and got out of his chair as well, prepared to flee the room if needed.

For a short while the two boys only looked at each other. Both were smirking, one innocently and the other smugly. Michael made the first lunge, but Gavin quickly sidestepped it.

“Micool!” he shouted in surprise, the mic only picking it up because it was so loud.

Michael made another jump, but he stepped on something and suddenly his feet weren’t touching the ground. Instead he felt himself falling fast.

He reached out to grab onto something, anything that would stop his inevitable fall, but the only thing within reach was his monitor or mic-stand. Not wanting to risk ruing the equipment he let himself fall, not that it would have stopped him in any way.

He felt something sharp hit the back of his head on the way down and his breath leave him when he finally hit the ground.

“AAAAAHHH-fuck” was all the others heard when he fell and landed.

Both gents looked shocked over at each other, then stood up at the same time to look over to the lads.

Gavin had fallen down beside Michael the instant the other had not gotten up. Carefully he helped the boy sit up straight, which proved difficult since Michael felt dizzy and everything hurt. His head pounded, especially the back, and he was just catching his breath once again.

“Michael! You’re bleeding” Gavin gasped when he saw the back of the older boy’s head.

By now both Jack and Geoff was beside them, paper in hands and concerned faces looking down at the boys. Jack quickly pressed the paper to Michaels injury, making the latter hiss in pain.

“I think you hit your head” Geoff commented.

“Yeah no shit Sherlock. Explains the headache at least” Michael muttered.

“How you feeling? Other than the headache?” Jack asked, looking over the boy for other injuries.

“Like the room is spinning and I haven’t slept in seven years”

“Concussion?” Geoff asked Jack.

“Maybe, but not to bad. If he throws up, we take him to the hospital, but all he need is to stay still and not fall asleep” Jack answered.

Geoff nodded and looked down to the boys again. That’s when he noticed the object by Gavin’s knees. The culprit in this case, the cause of the accident. A moonball.

He bended down and picked it up, looking at the ball like it had murdered his family. I mean, it hurt someone he loved so Geoff thought it was reasonable.

“I thought we cleaned those up” Gavin commented, looking up to Geoff.

“I thought so all well” Geoff mumbled. He looked over to ball once more, before putting it with the others in the corner.

Jack had helped Michael to the couch and had the boy sit there. That couch had been used more these last weeks than all last year, Geoff thought.

Gavin was seated beside Michael, talking to the boy about everything and nothing, keeping him awake. Michael looked tired but smiled happily when Gavin said something particularly funny. Geoff deiced to accompany the boys, and tackled Gavin to the couch and started to tickle him. This made both boys laugh, one desperately and one happily.

In the back of his mind Geoff cursed all moonballs for hurting the ones he cared about.




The moonball-murder-attempt, that’s what the lads came up with. Michael seemed pleased to be a part of the so-called murder attempt, even though he was unable to work the rest of the day. The next day he had to take it easy but was happy to be able to help the others.

That day was today, and the “murder attempt” happened yesterday.

Geoff was still angry at the moonball for nearly putting Michael in the hospital. Luckily the boy was fine. He was now sitting with Jack and looking at the older play some game, Geoff payed them no mind.

On the other side Jeremy was, again, playing the Binding of Isaac. He was so close to getting one achievement ha had worked for a moth now.

Gavin was seated by his own desk, looking down at his phone. He was smiling so Geoff guessed he was texting Dan about a new Slow Mo Guys video or two. Geoff disliked it whenever Gavin left them to go back to England, but he understood. Besides it gave them all a reason to cuddle the shit out of him when he got back.

Geoff looked up when he heard a groan from the other side, but relaxed when he realized it was only Jeremy who died in his game. By now any sort of groan or yell could be an injury, and Geoff was seriously starting to get paranoid.

Something touched his foot, snapping his out of thoughts. It was a moonball. A green and black moonball. One of their own.

The ball was laying there, having rolled out from somewhere, and was mocking him. These balls had injured two of his lovers, gotten one to cry and ruined their work several times. Now this ball dared to roll over to him, to show itself. Geoff felt anger rise in him.

He picked up the ball, looking at it closer. He recognized it. It was the one that had hit both his and Jeremys desk.

Geoff squeezed the ball. Before he knew what he was doing he threw the ball full force at the wall in anger, letting out a frustrated yell.

Just as he let go he realized what he had done. He watched in horror as the ball bounced off the wall and set course to the lads’ side.

The others had looked up, startled, when Geoff had shouted. When Jeremy and Gavin saw the ball speeding towards them they all reacted. Jeremy ducked with a shout, but the ball was nowhere near him.

Gavin shouted in surprise as the ball hit the shelves above him. The brit dropped his phone in panic and covered his head as things started to fall. Two plushies hit him first, bouncing off then hitting the floor.

Something heavy fell next, hitting Gavin’s hand and breaking all over him. It was a glass bottle. The bottle was empty, but the glass rained all over Gavin, cutting his bare arms, neck and face. More glass rained down from the shelf, another broken bottle.

The last thing that fell was the moonball. It hit Gavin’s already hurting wrist, then his thigh, before finally landing on the ground.

The room was silent. They had all heard the crash, the shout of surprise and the breaking glass.

Jeremy was up and moving before the others could react. Running over to Gavin and gently moving him away from the chair, wary about the glass. Jeremy looked over the lad, noticing all the bleeding cuts along the boy’s arms, neck and face. He moved the lad over to Michael’s chair.

Gavin was still in shock but recovering slowly. Pain started to spread up his body, not too bad, but there. The worst was his wrist, which was turning red. He looked up at Jeremy from where he was placed in Michael’s chair. The younger lad was worried, he could tell, but was looking reassuringly down to the Brit.

That made Gavin feel better, and he looked to the others to see how they reacted.

Jack and Michael had bot stood up, the gent moving fast over to the other side. The lad, however, was locked in a trance. That quickly broke when he and Gavin locked eyes. The Jersey boy shook his head and hurried over to the other.

“I’m fine Michael-boi, calm down”

“Are you sure, you are bleeding!”

“Michael, calm down honey. He’s fine, and you’ll only scare him if you start panicking” Jack said, dragging Michael back to his chest and hugging the shorter boy. Jeremy had also stepped back, but was still close enough to reach out to the brit.

Gavin looked around, searching for his oldest lover. It was unusual for Geoff not to be right by his side, especially if he was hurt. When he final saw the other, he was met with quite the sight.

Geoff was frozen in place, staring down at his own hand. The one that had thrown the ball, the one that had hurt his love. Oh God, he had hurt Gavin. Guilt built up in his stomach. This was the second time he hurt someone he loved, someone he promised to protect. Geoff hated himself.

“Gavin! Where are you going, be careful!” broke Geoff out of his self-hatred.

Gavin had escaped the chair, moved around the others and was now stood in front of Geoff. Cuts still bleeding and glass in his hair.

The lad grabbed Geoff’s hand, some blood smearing on his fingers. He squeezed it hard, looking sternly into Geoff’s eyes. Geoff was shocked, he was just about to scold the boy for moving around so much, when he was cut off.

“Geoff Lazer Ramsey, you are not going all mopey on us here and blame up a storm on yourself” Gavin said.

Geoff blinked, but realized he should have known better. Gavin was bound to see he would blame himself. Sometimes the younger boy could be quite observant.

“But I hurt you” Geoff tried.

“You did not hurt me Geoff. It was glass, glass and a stupid moonball”, Geoff opened his mouth to say something, but Gavin continued, “Yes, you threw the ball, but did you try to hit me?”

Geoff shook his head.

“Then how could you have known. Now quit whining and give me attention, I am still bleeding” Gavin said, leaning on Geoff.

The brit was tired, the adrenaline of being injured slowly draining out of him. Geoff understood, quickly and carefully lifting the boy back to the couch. Thank god for that couch.

Several cuts had stopped bleeding, but Geoff could tell it still hurt by the way Gavin would shut his eyes or hiss in pain when being moved. Carefully he placed the boy down.

Gavin dragged him down beside him, and it was not long before the rest of the boys came over as well. Jack carried paper and some bandages, which had been put there after an unlucky knife incident. As a joke he had bought a package of princess bandages and now Jack was carefully placing them over the worst cuts on Gavin’s body.

Somehow an icepack was placed on Gavin’s wrist, the lad had no idea where it came from. However, it dulled the pain, so he wasn’t going to complain.

Michael and Jeremy teased Gavin, saying that he finally looked like the princess he was. Gavin retorted back, saying he knew they would love to see him in a dress. That shut the other lads up, making the gents laugh.

It surely was a sight. Gavin snuggled between Jeremy and Jack, stopping the two of them from getting back to whatever they were doing. Pink and purple princess pictures decorated his arms, neck and even some on his face. An icepack on his wrist. It was rather cute.

Michael dragged Jeremy away to clean up the glass, not wanting anyone else to cut themselves.

Geoff sighed, looking around at the mess and his boys.

“I’m just gonna say it. Fuck moonballs” the gent said. The others laughed, but silently agreed.

+1.

It had been months since the incident of the “deadly moonball”. Gavin’s cuts were healed. His wrist had been sprained, but it had healed as well. He had to wear some bandages for a few weeks, making it difficult to work much, but he managed.

All was well with the Achievement Hunters right now. Well, except one thing. Someone in Rooster Teeth had hired a man. They didn’t know what he worked with, only that he was new.

That would be all fine and dandy, if the man had been nice. However, this man, named Scott, was anything but nice. He was an asshole, if Geoff was blunt, and he seemed to have something against them. Whatever that was, Geoff had no idea. All he knew was that this man resented the Achievement Hunters.

It had started a week or so after the man had started working there. Geoff had had some business meetings with Burnie and was on his way back. About halfway across the parking lot he had bumped into the man. Immediately he apologized, but Scott only snarled out at him.

“Watch were you’re going”

The man rushed off before Geoff could say anything. He thought it was strange, and unnecessarily rude, but kept walking back to his boys.

When he got back he was shocked by what he was met with. Jack hugging a shaking Gavin, the younger was clearly distressed about something. The gent was also trying to calm down Michael, who looked about ready to kill someone. Geoff could clearly see the anger and sadness on the lad’s face.

Geoff barley managed to register Jeremy as the lad came running to him, tears of distress or anger threating to fall from his eyes. He collided with Geoff, dragging the older into the room and talking a million miles an hour.

“Woah calm down there lil’J. I can’t understand when you babble like that, you sound worse that Gavin” Geoff tried to joke, but quickly realized it was not the time.

Jeremy was still talking to fast, so Geoff looked over at Jack for help. The gent was stroking Gavin’s back, the lad had hidden his face in the elder’s shoulder. Jack only shook his head and looked back down to Gavin, whispering something in his ear.

“Jeremy” Geoff said sternly, grabbing the younger’s shoulders, “I need you to calm down so I can understand what you are saying”.

Jeremy nodded and took a few deep breaths.

“Good. Now, what happened?”

“We were all just joking around, waiting for you to come back. Gav and Michael were playfighting, like usual, and maybe making out a bit. Then Scott walked in, completely unannounced. He was shocked, like really shocked. Like he had never seen-“

Geoff sighed as Jeremy ranted on.

“Jeremy, focus”

“Oh yeah. He walked in and saw them kiss, and he looked around at the rest of us in shock. The he started to shout. Oh, Geoff it was awful. He kept calling them fucking fags- “

Geoff herd Gavin’s breath hitch and Michael growl in anger.

“and stuff like that. He continued by saying he was coming here to inform you that he had seen me and Gavin kiss earlier, that he was uncomfortable with it. The he started to call Gavin a slut for kissing both me and Michael- “

Geoff started to feel anger rise. Now he understood Michael’s anger, that boy was very protective of their brit.

“and when Jack tried to shut him up, telling him that we are all together and stuff, he called us all freaks. Geoff, he yelled that we are better off dead and stormed out of here”.

By now Jeremy had tears falling down his face.

“We aren’t freaks are we, Geoff?” the lad whispered.

“Of course not lil’J” Geoff hushed the lad. He understood, this was the first time Jeremy had experienced hate towards their relationship, at least this harsh.

The rest of the day was quiet. Gavin never spoke unless he had to, opting to cuddle close to anyone in search for reassurance. Michael had been his favorite. The Jersey boy had calmed down, but anyone could see the anger deep down in him. He kept close the other lads not letting them out of his sight, feeling more on edge and protective. It seemed to calm all three of them to be together, so the gents let them be.

Jack and Geoff discussed options on what to do. Everyone in the company knew off, and accepted, their relationship, so that wasn’t a problem. It was worse if the news got out to the public. They agreed that they could say it was false accusations if that ever happened and thought no more of it, opting to worry if the problem should occur.

The following weeks were rough. Scott was relentless. Every time the man met either one of them he would throw an insult or five. The only times they were safe was when other people from the company was with them, Scott didn’t want to lose his job.

Some of the other employees would notice how the mood dropped the moment Scott walked in, how Gavin would flinch slightly when the man talked. They could see the annoyance in Geoff’s and Jack’s faces, how Jeremy just avoided the man. It was obvious that The Achievement Hunters disliked Scott, but only a few knew why. Namely those closes to the AH-crew, like Meg, Matt and Lindsey.

Geoff had tried to convince Burnie to fire him, but he could not.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t hire him, so without solid proof I can’t do anything”.

“Aren’t the words of the employers enough?!”

“I’m sorry Geoff, not in this case”.

They had no proof. He never got physical, so no bruises. He never spoke when a camera or other person was near. He was quiet, sneaky and probably the biggest asshole Geoff had ever met.

Scott seemed to target the lads. He would rarely get a direct reaction out of any of the gents, even though they would need reassurance once he left. However, the lads? Oh, they were prone to give him a reaction.

Michael would get angry. He would clench his fists and teeth, close his eyes and breath heavily. Sometimes he could hold it in and stay put, most of the time he would storm away. After an encounter, the Jersey boy would come back to the office or find one of the others and just vent. Then he would go quiet and insecure, since it really got to him as well. The others hated seeing the fiery boy so down.

Jeremy was similar, except he showed both anger and despair when Scott entered the room. After a few insults, mostly towards his boys, Jeremy was about ready to either punch the man or break down. Instead he hid. The others would usually find him in the bathrooms or in someone’s office, hidden with his phone to keep him occupied. It would take some coaxing to get him out and a whole lot of cuddling to make him smile.

Gavin was probably Scott’s favorite to pick on, since he wore his heart on his sleeves. The brit would physically flinch and step away from the man, tears threatening to fall. Sometimes they would fall. Scott loved to call him names like ‘slut’, ‘whore’ and ‘freak’, since he was the only one Scott had seen be affectionate several of his boyfriends. Said boys could always tell when Gavin had met Scott, since he would come to them either crying or on the verge thereof.

The gents were getting tired of Scott harassing their lovers and that they could do nothing about it, except be around them at all times. Whenever the man tried to insult them, they would shrug it off. They would not show their emotions to the man, but when he had gone the both of them needed reassurance and love. Scott had also started to insult their lads while they were with them. That pissed of the gents, and Scott knew it.

Right now, four out of five were in their office. Gavin had to be on the RT podcast, and reluctantly left the others. Michael had offered to walk him, but the rest of the Achievement Hunters had to stay back and record. Now they were anxiously waiting for their last lover.

Geoff, Michael and Jeremy had taken to throwing moonballs to vent their frustration. Every previous action the moonballs had done to them were forgotten. What Scott was doing now was worse that everything every moonball did, combined.

“I just can’t fucking believe him!” Michael said angrily, throwing the moonball hard at the wall and imagining it hitting Scott’s face.

Jeremy caught the ball and nodded in agreement, throwing it harder at the wall.

Every thud at the wall seemed to slightly calm the trio down, mostly because they were all imagining the wall was Scott.

“Fucking prick” Geoff said, and threw the ball back to the lads’ side.

Just then the door opened, and Burnie stepped in. It was a surprise for the rest of the crew, since he was supposed to be off recording the podcast. The podcast Gavin was on, Michael realized suddenly.

“Where’s Gavin?” the lad asked.

“Well, hello to you to Michael, glad to know I am appreciated around here” Burnie chuckled.

“Yeah, yeah. Nice to see you. Now where is he” Michael was getting impatient and anxious waiting for the brit to come back.

“He’ll be here any second” Burnie dismissed with a hand, opting to walking over to Jack and discuss some plans for Extra Life that was slowly rolling up.

Michael picked up the moonball again, lining up a shot. However, before he could throw the ball, a voice was heard outside the door. A very familiar voice. A voice that made Michael’s blood boil.

“Gonna go cry to your freak boyfriends? Are you that much of a pussy that you can’t even stand up for yourself? I wonder why they even love you, when you are this pathetic. You’re probably just their fuck toy”

The door was thrown open and Gavin hurried through it. Closely following him was Scott. The man had an evil grin on his face, signaling nothing good for the Achievement Hunters.

Quickly he grabbed Gavin’s wrist. The brit yelped as he was painfully stopped in his tracked and yanked backwards. The lad shut his eyes tightly when Scott squeezed harder. No one expected him to be physical.

Everyone in the room froze when Gavin hissed in pain.

“Let go of him” Geoff demanded, walking towards the pair.

Jeremy had already moved a few steps but stopped when Scott looked over at him. He hated it, but the man had made an impression on him. He hesitated, but seeing Gavin hurt made up his mind. When Geoff passed him, he started to follow as some sort of backup incase things went south.

Jack had stood up but opted to hold back. Burnie remained seated. It didn’t seem like Scott had noticed him, and he wanted to see things unravel before he stepped in. Mostly to prove to himself that the Achievement Hunters, his friends, were telling the truth and to get prove of the man’s wrongdoing.

Michael was almost shaking with anger. He squeezed the moonball hard in his fist, before an idea popped into his head.

“MOONBALL!”

Michael whipped around and threw the moonball as hard as he could at the wall. The ball hit the wall with a loud thud, before setting course towards the pair by the door. The callout shocked the room, but by pure reflex Geoff, Jeremy and Gavin ducked down and covered their heads.

Scott did not.

The moonball hit him straight in the forehead. With a surprised yell he fell down, letting go of Gavin in the prosses. Scott landed on his knees, face in hands and pained groans slipping from his lips.

The room fell silent, until Gavin let out a sudden bark-like laugh.

The lad covered his mouth quickly, but it was too late. The rest of them started to let out muffled giggles and choked laughs. Even Burnie let out a few chuckles, knowing the ruckus the AH crew got up to.

Scott was enraged. He stood up, a red mark starting to form on his forehead. It made Gavin giggle slightly, since it reminded him of that one time where Jeremy got hit by a bouncy ball. This upset Scott even more.

“You think it’s funny, huh?!” he shouted, grabbing Gavin by the collar, dragging him close and forcing him to stand on his toes, “you think my pain is funny, freak?”.

Before anyone could do anything, Scott had drawn his hand back and punched Gavin in the jaw. The brit’s head snapped sideways, a startled cry slipping from his lips. Scott drew back his arm again, but this time the room reacted.

Jeremy and Geoff both pounced on the pair. Geoff grabbing Scotts arm and Jeremy ripping Gavin away from him. The lad passed Gavin back to Jack, who had stormed around to join them, before helping Geoff pin down Scott. The man was struggling and yelling, hitting Geoff in the ribs with his elbow.

“Let go of me you freaks. You’ll all pay. I’ll kill you all”

Together, Jeremy and Geoff managed to get a strong grip on the man. Scott was still flailing around, hitting both of them occasionally, but the hits were weak and causing no harm.

“Just wait until anyone hears about how you attacked me! You’ll all be fired, like you should have been a long time ago!”

“I don’t think that will be an issue” Burnie said calmly.

He stood up, looking straight over at Scott. The latter had frozen, not realizing that the man was there as well. Geoff and Jeremy slowly let go of him but kept close in case he tried something.

“B…Burnie?” Scott was shocked for a second before composing himself, putting on his best innocent face, “thank god, you saw all of that”.

The man pointed over at Michael, who had moved over to Jack and Gavin. Michael who was smirking, obviously proud of himself.

“He attacked me!” Scott yelled, “he threw that fucking ball straight at my face!”

“All I saw was an unlucky hit with a called moonball” Burnie commented, “nothing unusual if you walk in here”.

“He hit me in the face!” Scott said angrily, moving to step forward towards Michael, Gavin and Jack.

Both Geoff and Jeremy reacted by stepping closer, slightly blocking Scott’s path. The man became clearly irritated but stepped down.

“Like I said, it was a loudly and clearly called moonball. The rule is: as long as it’s called, the person who threw are not to blame for who or what it hits. It is, however, your own fault for not ducking”.

The more Burnie talked, the more pissed Scott became, and the more pleased Michael was. The Jersey man had gently taken Gavin’s face in his hand, inspecting the forming bruise. It was red and seemed sore, but the brit was slowly getting over the shock and he seemed fine.

“As a matter of fact,” Burnie got the attention again, “all I saw was you attacking one of my employees, both verbally and physically. I don’t appreciate that, and I don’t think the rest of the company will either”.

“You have no proof” Scott tried desperately.

“Maybe not for the awful things you said, but the attack however, that we have proof for. You see, there is a security camera in this office, that is always running”, he nodded to the corner of the room. “It would not surprise me if someone has already taken a copy, especially with how much shit these guys come up with. You know, got to keep an eye on them”.

Scott was now frozen. Slowly realization dawned on his face.

“Now, you and I will walk back to studio 5 so you can pack your things” Burnie said, walking over and grabbing Scott’s arm.

The man seemed defeated, since he didn’t even struggle as he was escorted out of the room and building. A silence fell over the room, and several shoulders fell in relief. 

“We’re finally rid of that problem” Gavin broke the silence.

The others laughed, relived. They were finally free from Scott’s torment, and he would never be returning. Jack hugged both Gavin and Michael closer to him in happiness, making the lads laugh. Unfortunately, it hurt for Gavin to smile and he hissed in pain.

“Fuck, Gav you alright?” Michael asked concerned.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Just hurts a bit”

“He should have gotten much worse” Geoff grumbled, slowly walking over to his injured lover and dragging him into his own arms.

Geoff regretted it as soon as his own ribs hurt but refused to let go of Gavin.

“Geoff you’re hurt as well” Gavin whined.

“Not too bad” Geoff reassured, shaking of the pointed stares of Jack and Michael.

“At least the moonball came in handy once” Jeremy laughed, “good thinking on that one Michael”.

“Yeah, thanks Michael-boi”

“I was just angry. It could have gone anywhere, luckily it hit the target straight on. All though, I would have loved to break his nose”.

The others laughed.

Geoff just smiled fondly at them and thanking whatever higher power that this moonball seemed to hit what it was supposed to.

**Author's Note:**

> Can anyone tell that Gavin is my fave yet?
> 
> Always open for requests and feedback


End file.
